Various forms of humane types of traps have heretofore been utilized in which an animal may be captured in a cage or the like, but without causing death or injury to the animal, as is the case with the conventional spring loaded mousetrap. Typical of such humane types of traps are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 86,175; 1,370,327; 2,151,046 and 2,655,129.
Although the prior art traps are capable of capturing the animals in a humane manner, a problem arises as to how and when the animals may be released. After the animal has been trapped and is restrained within the trap enclosure, it is, of course, a relatively simple manner to move the trap with the animal therein to a location where the captor is willing to effect release of the animal. However, in such an event, if the captor merely opens the cage or housing containing the animal, the animal may turn on and bite the captor.